


失恋

by roundandrounded



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandrounded/pseuds/roundandrounded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon失恋了？Tomo表示他都懂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	失恋

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎写的，不是真的。

“Tomo，晚上去你那里住一晚。”

“什么，等等，喂，喂...”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shannon推门进来的时候，Tomo正在给他的宝贝猫猫狗狗中的其中一只挠痒痒，Vic早就回了卧室，贴心地为他们留出空间。Shannon大力甩上门，暴躁地走过来，一屁股坐在Tomo边上，把Tomo腿上的猫咪吓得窜起来逃走了。

“怎么了？和Jared吵架了？”Tomo转头看他一脸不爽的好友。

“来杯伏特加。”Shannon烦躁地撸了把脸闷闷地说。

Tomo拿起桌上Vic准备的咖啡递给他的队友，Shannon盯着咖啡看了两秒，一言不发地接过猛灌了一口。

“哦，你和她分手了？那个女孩子...”

Shannon拽紧手里的咖啡杯，用力磕在茶几上，Tomo觉得桌子有一瞬间震动了起来。

“好吧，好吧，这次Jared又干了什么？”

说实话，Tomo一点也不吃惊，分手也就是早晚的事情，Shannon从来没有稳定长久地谈过任何一次恋爱，每次都以一种迅雷不及之势结束，并且十次有九次和Jared脱不了关系。这是第几次了？100次？有100次了吧？

每次Shannon一约会，乐队开会排练就有那么凑巧，Jared感冒发烧咳嗽哮喘也变成家常便饭，至于肚子饿让哥哥买玉米卷，突发奇想要喝哥哥泡的咖啡，拿不定主意穿哪件衣服让哥哥回来帮忙选这种丧心病狂的借口更是层出不穷。大多数姑娘都受不了男朋友的冷落和如此严重的区别对待，早早提出分手。难得有几个咬牙忍受下来了，最后也以和Jared滚到一起而和Shannon分手为结局。

“他们在我的架子鼓上就…FUCK！我的架子鼓！”Shannon越说越气愤，嘭一拳砸在茶几上发出一声巨响，角落里的猫咪喵了一声发出抗议。

“Wow，这真是…呃，有点过分了。”Tomo附和到。

“如果他，Jared，如果他喜欢她的话…”

“嘿，哥们，Jared肯定不喜欢她，他们俩站一起就像一对孪生姐妹花！”Tomo转了下眼珠，“Oh，这么说的话，他还真有可能喜欢她？” 

Shannon朝Tomo比了个中指，引得Tomo哈哈大笑。无论什么时候，Shannon都忍受不了任何人非议他的宝贝弟弟，哪怕开玩笑都不成。

起初Tomo也会被这种失恋戏码吓到，生怕他乐队的另外两个成员产生嫌隙，搜肠刮肚地掏出几个词想要安慰安慰烦躁失意的好友，次数多了也就淡定起来了，一样的戏码一直演一直演谁都会习惯，明天起来Shannon还是二十四孝好哥哥，Jared还是爱撒娇的被宠坏的宝贝弟弟，至于徘徊在兄弟俩间摇摆不定的姑娘，那可能是这出戏唯一的牺牲者了。

同样的戏演了二十多年，观众都腻味了，演员们还沉浸其中兀自不知。 

“你知道客卧是哪间。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

第二天早上Shannon拿着Tomo打包好的两份早饭匆匆忙忙地走了。Tomo摇摇头继续服侍他那一大批猫猫狗狗进食。

晚些时候去录音棚，Tomo毫不意外地发现哥俩果然已经和好了，Shannon换了一套崭新的架子鼓，鼓侧面印满了大大小小的照片，大多数是兄弟俩的合照，还有一小部分是Jared和Shannon笑开怀的单人照，从小到大四十多年密密麻麻几百张照片把鼓盖得满满的，不用猜Tomo都知道这是谁的手笔。

看着兴高采烈试鼓的Shannon，还有拿着相机对哥哥猛拍的Jared，好脾气如Tomo都忍不住在心里长叹一声。

这对别扭又矫情的兄弟！

The End.


End file.
